


For Your Satisfaction

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurevar has planned for every eventuality; except for Theron Shan.</p><p>And falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Satisfaction

Everything had always made sense to him. The galaxy, for Maurevar, had never been a confusing or complicated place. He had grown up respected and admired and adored, and he had craved his pleasure and his reward and his satisfaction in equal measure. 

Theron was his pleasure and his satisfaction, but he hesitated to think of him as any kind of reward. He was frustratingly _good_ , solid and reliable and kind and _good_ , and Maurevar found him as irritating as he did endearing. 

There were different kinds of power, he knew. Want had power, passion had power, _love_ had---

What kind of thought was _that_?

Maurevar leaned up onto his elbow, watching Theron as he slept. He trusted his body to a Sith, throat and back vulnerably exposed, but all Maurevar did was kiss him, in the sensitive hollow between his throat and shoulder.

Theron made a noise -- a sleepy, satisfied rumbling purr -- and wiggled closer against him in his sleep, fitting snugly against Maurevar's chest.

"You don't play fair, Shan," Maurevar huffed, his touch stroking down Theron's bicep and lower to slide through Theron's fingers.

If he thought about what they had together too closely, something like panic spread coldly through his chest. He couldn't describe it, or say with any certainty if it might exist tomorrow, but Maurevar knew that he _wanted_ it to. There was power in _want _, after all, but the want of _Theron_?__

__The want of his smile and his pretty eyes and his scarred fingers and his soft lips and his guarded, fragile, _good_ heart?_ _

__"You're dangerous," Maurevar whispered to him, leaning in close to kiss his ear. Theron stirred, turning slightly and looking up at Maurevar with his eyes hooded and a sleepy smile spread over his face._ _

__"Say somethin'?" He asked, still half asleep. Theron didn't even wait for Maurevar to answer, nuzzling against his throat and drifting back to sleep with Maurevar's arms fitting snugly around him._ _

__Well, that was fine._ _

__Maurevar had always loved danger._ _

**Author's Note:**

> maurevar is actually my canon hawke in dragon age, but he works so well in the star wars universe that i decided to move him over. and, of course, he has to smolder with theron. <3


End file.
